


Dangan Group Chat!!

by xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Chatting & Messaging, Class 77 as Family, Class 77-centric, Couch Cuddles, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, HIM - Freeform, Headcanon, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Abuse, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Class 77 (Dangan Ronpa), Ryota is bb, Sick Character, Sleepiness, So is Chiaki and Kaz but whatevs, Someone Please Give Kaz A Hug, Sonia Has a Twin, Suffering, Texting, Torture, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Vines, What Have I Done, dangan ronpa headcanons, kaz is suffering and his frieds are gonna help ho, past assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx/pseuds/xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx
Summary: Token Bi: As bittersweet as this moment is…Camera Girl: Ibuki... (≖_≖ ). What did you do?Token Bi: I... I might’ve set the dorm common area on fire... and Gundham is sleeping on the couch with his animals...Sprite: WHAT?!********************************************************Nanami creates a Group Chat for her Class.It gets out of hand fast.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Everyone & Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74





	1. Starting the Chat: Hope's Starting Line

**13:22**

**Chiaki Nanami created a group chat**

**Chiaki Nanami Has Added 16 People**

**Chiaki Nanami Has Changed 16 Nicknames**

  
  


**Kirby:** @everyone Hello.

**Token Bi:** IBUKI SAYS HI, NANAMI! (>‿◠)✌

**The OJ Tsundere:** What is your name, Mioda-san??

**Four-Leafed-Clover:** HAJIME!!

**The Ultimate Cute Nurse Waifu:** W-w-why i-is my n-name..?

**Token Bi:** Mikan’s name is cute, because Mikan is cute and waifu-able! And Ibuki’s name is because Ibuki is clearly the token bi of this chat <( ˘︹˘ )>

**Baby Miyazaki:** U-uh, Mioda-san?

**Token Bi:** Yes, Skinny Mitarai?

**Baby Miyazaki:** The term is waifu material, not w-waifu-able…

**Token Bi:** Ah, Ibuki thanks Ryota-chan!(っ＾▿＾)

**Baby Miyazaki:** I-it’s no problem, Mioda-san =)

**Bb Gangsta:** This is a mistake. Has anyone seen Peko?

**Class Dad:** I BELIEVE I SAW PEKOYAMA-SAN HEAD TO THE DOJO! SHE SEEMED TO BE IN DISTRESS

**Bb Gangsta:** What!? Why didn’t you say anything, fucker!

**Class Dad:** WELL, I TRIED TALKING TO HER, BUT SHE SHRUGGED ME AWAY! I HAD TO HELP AKANE, SO I WAS IN A RUSH!!

**Bb Gangsta:** I’m going to go check on her.

**Bb Gangsta has left the chat**

**Token Bi:** Soft Kuzuryu

* * *

**16:53**

**Hungry:** Oh my god.

**Tiny Chef:** Don’t you dare.

**Class Dad:** Akane, no

**Hungry:** Akane, yes!

**Kirby:** What’s going on?

**Tiny Chef:** Tha’ hungry athlete jus’ tried ta steal the stew I was makin’! If it weren’t fa Nekomaru, our lunch woulda been on da floor! 

**Tiny Chef:** HALF OF TA’ INGREDIENTS AREN’T EVEN IN THERE YET! (҂◡̀_◡́)ᕤ

**Hungry:** But, Hanamuraaaaaaaa…

**Tiny Chef:** No, buts! This stew must be great! I hafta make my momma proud!

**Token Bi:** As bittersweet as this moment is…

**Camera Girl:** Ibuki... (≖_≖ ). What did you do?

**Token Bi:** I... Ibuki might’ve set the dorm common area on fire... and Gundham is sleeping on the couch with his animals...

**Sprite:** WHAT?!

**Four-Leafed-Clover:** Save the hopeful one!

**Disney Princess:** Come on, Soda. Hurry! There is no time to delay!

**The OJ Tsundere:** I’m getting Mikan!

* * *

**18:42**

**Camer Girl:** I am very disappointed in you Ibuki! You ought to know better than you use your guitar-flamethrower in the building!

**Token Bi:** Ibuki is very sorry Mahiru-chan... Ibuki had no idea a commission could be so dangerous!

**Sprite:** FUCK YOU, GUNDHAM’S HURT BC OF YOU!!

**Hamster Boi:** Shark-tooth mortal, please do not fret over me, the Overlord of Ice, Tanaka the Forbidden One!

**Disney Princess:** Gundham, you have several first to second-degree burns!

**Banana Gremlin:** Oh, I didn’t know that we had a new gc!

**The Ultimate Cute Nurse Waifu:** H-h-hello Saionji....

**Banana Gremlin:** Hello, you stupid nurse numbskull.

**Token Bi:** Ibuki thinks that Hiyoko is being mean to Mikan.

**Camera Girl:** Hiyoko, please apopgize

**Camera Girl:** Apologize

**Banana Gremlin:** okay. I’m sorry, Tsumiki.

**The Ultimate Cute Nurse Waifu:** It’s okay Saionji <:)

**Sprite:** This is sweet.

**Banana Gremlin:** Shut it, stupid simp!

**Sprite:** St-stupid..?

**Disney Princess:** Do not make fun of our simp boyfriend.

**Hamster Boi:** Yes, don’t you dare make fun of our Shark-Toothed Simp

**Sprite:** Why are you two so mean to me..?

**Disney Princess:** You’re fun to tease!

**Token Bi:** Wow. Ibuki thinks they're gonna bang.

**Tiny Chef:** Yes. We been knew.

**Sprite:** (*ﾉ∀`*) Stop itttttt


	2. Kaz sleep texts and offends Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime -- The OJ Tsundere  
> Komaeda Nagito -- Four-Leafed-Clover  
> Nanami Chiaki -- Kirby  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko -- Bb Gangsta  
> Pekoyama Peko -- Pearl Kinnie  
> Sonia Nevermind -- Disney Princess  
> Soda Kazuichi -- Sprite  
> Tanaka Gundham -- Hamster Boi  
> Koizumi Mahiru -- Camera Girl  
> Saionji Hiyoko -- Banana Gremlin  
> Mioda Ibuki -- Token Bi  
> Tsumiki Mikan -- Nurse Joy #138  
> Owari Akane -- Hungry  
> Nidai Nekomaru -- Class Dad  
> Imposter -- Sus  
> Mitarai Ryota -- Baby Miyazaki  
> Hanamura Teruteru -- Tiny Chef

**Thursday - 4:17**

**Sprite:** if you curse in morse code, it can't be censored because it's already a bunch of beeps

**The OJ Tsundere:** whadh

**Kirby:** Hm?

**Sprite:** making a mistake because of muscle memory is the body's version of a typo caused by autocorrect

**The OJ Tsundere:** kaz, whatw the heck

**Sprite:** pringles are to potato chips as sunny d is to oj.

**The OJ Tsundere:** YOi TAKWEJ TAT BACK!!

**Kirby:** Sleepy Hajime Translator --> You take that back.

**Hamster Boi:** Shark-toothed one, stop sleep-texting this instant.

**The OJ Tsundere:** ymwelan he ias asleep??

**Kirby:** Sleepy Hajime Translator --> You mean he is asleep??

**Disney Princess:** Not really. He is semi-conscious. He does this about every night, although usually Gundham and I are doing things related to the occult so we can wake him if need be.

**Class Dad:** EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP!!! ATHLETES NEED AT LEAST 8-10 HOURS OF SLEEP PER NIGHT!! AND, AKANE, STOP TRYING TO RAID THE FRIDGE.

**Kirby:** Okay Nekomaru.

**The OJ Tsundere:** okaj Mekonarm

**Hungry:** Fine.

* * *

**Thursday - 7:37**

**Camera Girl:** Why on earth were some of you up at quarter-past four? 

**Kirby:** I was playing Mario Party w/ Hajime and Komaeda.

**Sprite:** I was sleep-texting.

**Sprite:** Again.

**Hamster Boi:** Me and the dark queen were working tirelessly deep into the night to summon a demon from the depths of hell.

**Disney Princess:** Indeed.

**Camera Girl:** Ah. I see. Did it work? 

**Hamster Boi:** No

**Camera Girl:** Ah. I see. Anyway. Fuyuhiko, how’s Peko.

**Bb Gangsta:** Peko’s fine. she was upset because of a sudden memory she had. apparently, it was so bad she relapsed and started training in the unhealthy way we’re trying to avoid. she isn’t telling me what’s wrong though.

**Sprite:** is anyone gonna talk about Hajimes bad grammar

**The OJ Tsundere:** Hypocrites. All of you.

**Sprite:** Says the one who says they aren’t a tsundere.

**The OJ Tsundere:** i’m not!

**Kirby:** no that’s wrong!

**Token Bi:** Chiaki-chan said the thing!

**The Ultimate Cute Nurse Waifu:** Um... Guys..?

**Token Bi:** Yes, Mikan-chan?

**The Ultimate Cute Nurse Waifu:** C-c-could y-you g-guys ch-change my n-n-name?

**Kirby:** Sure thing.

**Kirby Has Changed One Nickname**

**Nurse Joy #138:** T-t-t-thank you, Nanami-san...

**Camera Girl:** @everyone Guys c’mon off your phones and let’s go to class.

**Sprite:** No.

**Class Dad:**

**Hungry:** Soda, i suggest you run

**Sprite:** Why?

**Hungry:** Nekomaru is

**Sprite:** hy is Nekomarujmdjfudcuba

**The OJ Tsundere:** did Nidai-kun just ... pick up Soda-kun bridal style?? and then jump out a window??

**Pearl Kinnie:** Yes. Yes he did. 

**Token Bi:** GET TO CLASS, GET TO CLASS, GET TO CLASS, GET TO CLASS, GET TO CLASS! Mikan-chan, hurry!

**Nurse Joy #138:** O-o-o-one minute, Ibuki-san!

**Tiny Chef:** First name basis huh (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👍

**Camera Girl:** Most of us here go by our first names, Hanamura-san.

**Kirby:** ^^

**Kirby:** Is everyone almost there?

**Pearl Kinnie:** Young master and I are nearly there.

**The OJ Tsundere:** Just tell Yukizome-sensei we’ll be a bit late. Nagito is still getting ready.

**Camera Girl:** Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime -- The OJ Tsundere  
> Komaeda Nagito -- Four-Leafed-Clover  
> Nanami Chiaki -- Kirby  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko -- Bb Gangsta  
> Pekoyama Peko -- Pearl Kinnie  
> Sonia Nevermind -- Disney Princess  
> Soda Kazuichi -- Sprite  
> Tanaka Gundham -- Hamster Boi  
> Koizumi Mahiru -- Camera Girl  
> Saionji Hiyoko -- Banana Gremlin  
> Mioda Ibuki -- Token Bi  
> Tsumiki Mikan -- Nurse Joy #138  
> Owari Akane -- Hungry  
> Nidai Nekomaru -- Class Dad  
> Imposter -- Sus  
> Mitarai Ryota -- Baby Miyazaki  
> Hanamura Teruteru -- Tiny Chef


	3. The End of Our Beginnings!

**Hobos, Homos, and Homies**

**Friday - 12:56**

**Four-Leafed-Clover:** My luck is shit.

**Kirby Changed One Name**

**Shit Luck:** Rude, but trash like me deserves worse. 

**The OJ Tsundere:** What happened this time komaeda?

**Kirby:** He’s on his way to the hospital wng after he got mauled by one of Gundham’s animals. 

**The OJ Tsundere has left the chat**

**Sprite:** uh oh, soul friend is using the last name, u better run!

**Banana Gremlin:** Are you drunk, stupid greasemonkey?!

**Sprite:** Not dead in a ditch, not drunk, just very, very sleep-deprived.

**Disney Princess:** Kazuichi? If I may inquire, how many hours did you sleep last night?

**Sprite:** Like... an hour.

**Hamster Boi:**

**Disney Princess:**

**Hamster Boi and one other has left the chat.**

**Sprite:** Oh no. 

**Camera Girl:** Why did I just see Tanaka-san and Sonia-san sprint down the hall towards Kazuichi’s dor- Nevermind.

**Token Bi:** OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!

**Nurse Joy #138:** T-t-t-t-t-t-t-tanaka-san j-just f-f-f-forced S-souda-san’s door open!! And t-then Sonia-chan, j-j-just followed h-him?! Be-before she just closed the door?!

**Tiny Chef:** Is Nanami-san, Sagishi-san and Mitarai-san the only sane ones here?!

**Sus:** Yes, yes we are.

**Baby Miyazaki:** They have awakened!

**Kirby:** Indeed

**Sus:** ...

**Sus:** Yes, yes  I am, the one sane one in this chat

**Token Bi:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Hungry:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**Class Dad:** EXCUSE ME FOR A SECOND, I HAVE TO GET THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BASEBALL START HONING HIS ULTIMATE!!!

**Hungry:** Can I join ya Couch Nekomaru??

**Class Dad:** SURE THING AKANE!

* * *

Kazuichi smiled happily  as the teen walked away from his workshop and towards his dorm room. He had managed to convince his partners to let him get some sleep before he'd continue his progress on his pet project, and as he smiled slightly down at his phone. As he walked the brightly lit hall, an eerie feeling loomed over him. He looked around his surroundings constantly, hoping that there was no danger. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he made his way to his research lab dorm. As his hand touched the doorknob, a powerful force wrapped around his waist, a moist cloth covering his nose and mouth. 

_ Chloroform?! No, no, no, no, no! _

Kazuichi’s eyes widened as he began trying to fight back, as he felt his muscles grow weak. After a minute of trying to hold his breath while fighting back his world went black. But, before his body could hit the floor, a pair of arms caught him, and with his blurry vision, he tried to make out a face, but to no avail and could only hear one thing before he lost consciousness.

"It's so nice to finally meet you after all this time, Kazuichi...."

  
  



	4. The Beginning Of A True Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Ki///pping, Ab//e, and Ha//i Towa
> 
> Anything with that guy has to have a trigger warning
> 
> If you are uncomfortable reading this, please, click away or stop reading for your own well-being.

_… Where… Where am I..? W-what happened?_

As consciousness returned to Kazuichi, a searing pain in his back was the first thing he felt. His mind was fuzzy at best, and his first priority was to try remembering what he had been doing. _I was… going to my dorm… and then I was… o-opening the door…_ The memory of his kidnapping came in slowly but didn’t sink in until the pinkette tried to move. Once he felt the restraints around his hands, as well as the feel of rope around his ankles and chest, the severity of the situation finally hit him. 

_No! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! No, no nononononononono!!_

Kazuichi craned his neck, and seeing only a few streams of sunlight coming into the freezing room, and tried to call out before realizing his mouth was tightly gagged. With no way to call out for help or move, Kazuichi sighed before slumping down, patiently waiting for his fate. After a few minutes, he heard the echo of footsteps and looked up, expectantly.

There, in the entrance of the room, stood two men. The first man Kazuichi didn’t recognize; he was short with monochrome black and white-colored hair and had a seemingly constant smile on his face. The second man Kazuichi _did_ recognize as Haiji Towa; the head of Towa Corporation, although he looked like a wreck; with messy disheveled hair and wrinkled clothing.

"How... disappointing." Towa drawled, as he approached the mechanic

Kazuichi’s eyes widened, recognizing just how much danger he was in as the taller man approached.

“This boy isn’t good enough. After all,” Haiji said, picking up Kazuichi slowly so he could stare the pink-haired teen in the eyes, a smug smirk on his face, before placing the teen in his arms, bridal style. “If we’re gonna lure the 77th Class here properly, we shoulda gotten someone like the nurse or that gamer girl. At least **they** matter. Although he is quite cute.” 

Kazuichi’s eyes widened. _Is this about all of us?! … Of course, it’d be this way. How useless I must be. Wait… CUTE?!_

“MfffH!? NPHHF IMPHH TAMPPHHH!!”

“Anyway,” The shorter male said, watching Haiji hold the pink-haired teen that latter of which still couldn’t move but at this point was not paying too much attention to him, but to Haiji instead, as Kazuichi squirmed in the man’s hands, yelling through his gag. 

Haiji’s expression darkened as he loomed over the mechanic, eyes darkening before he swung a right hook towards Kazuichi’s nose, causing the teen to scream in pain into the gag, as blood trickled down his nose. Haiji snarled at the pink-haired mechanic, “Shut. Up. Otherwise, you won’t be seeing your friends for a very long while...”

* * *

**Hobos, Homos, and Homies**

**Saturday - 12:55**

**Hamster Boi:** Has anyone of you seen the Tamer of Automations? He is not in his room nor in his workshop.

  
  


**Banana Gremlin:** Yeah, no. I haven’t seen that stupid simp anywhere. I’ve been working on a new dance.

  
  


**Pearl Kinnie:** Well, last I saw him was when he was on his way back to his dorm.

  
  


**The OJ Tsundere:** Let me ask the Ahoge Squad. 

  
  


**Kirby:** What?

  
  


**The OJ Tsundere:** Our schoolmates who have ahoges. It’s in the name, Chiaki.

  
  


**The OJ Tsundere:** No they haven’t seen him around. Sorry Gundham.

* * *

Gundham stared down at his phone as he stood alone in his dorm. Sonia had just left to look around campus, and he decided to hold down the fort. Gundham stared at a photo of himself and his two partners; they were at a festival, and Kazuichi was eating a candied apple as Sonia and Gundham bought insane amounts of cotton candy. Mahiru is so upset at us, Gundham remembered Kazuichi saying, before he had began laughing.

As Gundham reminisced, his phone began to ring.

It was Kazuichi’s number!

The breeder excitedly pressed the answer button, before he opened his mouth to chew out his boyfriend. “Kazuichi? Where are you?! Do you know how worri-”

“Is this Tanaka Gundham?” Gundham’s eyes widened. This voice wasn’t Kazuichi. Gundham glared to no-one in particular as the situation sunk in for him.

_It’s fine. This is all some sort of cruel prank_ , he thought as a lump formed in his throat. “Y-yes it is.”

“Are you alone, Tanaka Gundham?” It was a man’s voice on the other line – one that seemed familiar, but the Ultimate Breeder couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Yes. I-I am.”

“Good. I’ll inform you now that no police, teachers, or any other students can _ever_ find out about this phone call. The life of your precious boyfriend depends on it.” The confirmation that his boyfriend was in danger and how mockingly the voice used the term ‘precious boyfriend’, was enough to take the strength straight out of Gundham’s legs, making him slump somewhat in his seat. “Do you understand, Tanaka Gundham?”

“Yes. I indeed do” He reached out to his Hell Hound Earring and fumbled with it, his vision turning red.

“Perfect. For now, I want you to gather your 15 classmates together. I’ll call again in 10 minutes.”

“Hold on,” Gundham stated, his funny way of speech thrown out the figurative window. “How do I know this isn’t some horrid lie? You may just be a hacker or some lowlife who stole Kazuichi’s phone.”

“…You want proof?” Gundham felt sick at how amused the man sounded by the question. He wanted to say yes, but felt like if he said no, he might go on denying that what was happening was happening. Before he could continue to speak, however, he received a text from the caller and as he pressed the notification, his heart dropped in his chest. It was a picture that was sent – one that struck fear into the deepest corners of his mind. One of his boyfriend restrained on the floor of a dark room, a gag in his mouth, trying to look defiant as blood dribbled off of his face. Despite the glare on his face, Gundham could see that Kazuichi was scared deep in his eyes. Gundham felt himself losing balance, as his own disbelief and fear spread throughout his body although that fear was probably his own. From inside his scarf, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction nuzzled against his neck, as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. “Is this enough proof for you, Mister Ultimate Breeder?”

“Y-yes. It indeed is.”

“Then gather your remaining 15 classmates. You have 10 minutes, Gundham Tanaka.” The other line hung up abruptly, but not before Soda’s desperate voice came through the line, calling out to him. The breeder dropped the phone from his shaking hand, and there in his dorm room, he fell apart. He had been reduced to a weak little kid.

* * *

**Hobos, Homos, and Homies**

**Saturday - 1:01**

**Hamster Boi:** Everyone come to the common room. Now

**Hamster Boi has left the chat**

* * *

“This seriously couldn’t have waited?” Akane questioned as she flopped down onto the common room couch next to Nekomaru. With his arrival, all the 15 remaining of Class 77-B had gathered on Gundham’s request. The breeder was sat on a chair at the edge of the common room, looking down at his feet.

“What was so urgent you had to interrupt Ibuki and Mikan’s date?” A peeved Mioda asked, tapping her foot asked. The breed raised his head slightly, finally finding his voice. 

“I-it’s bad. Really bad.”

Gundham speaking normally and the utter fear in his eyes threw a lot of his classmates off guard, causing them all to stare at him, including Komaeda, who had seemingly been zoning out. “What is it?” Mitarai asked anxiously.

“... I-I don’t know how to say this.” With his head raising up more, the class could see his sickened expression clearly and finally realized how serious he was. “It’s Kazuichi. Someone’s got him.” The room became absolutely silent once Gundham stopped speaking. No one moved a muscle.

“W-what you mean ‘got him?’” Saionji asked, hesitantly breaking the silence. 

“I mean he that he has been kidnapped,” he blurted out.

“Uh, are you absolutely sure?” Akane questioned without hesitation. “Do you know that 100%, that Kazuichi-san was kidnapped? Th-there is still the possibility of him being missing?”.

Saionji scoffed. “If you’re lying about this, edgelord, I’ll tie you into a fleshy pretzel!”.

Gundham couldn’t reply vocally to the questions, but took out his phone and opened up the picture he was sent. Once he turned showed to his classmates, the truth hit them all just as it had hit them. Some like Akane, Fuyuhiko, and Nidai became enraged, barely containing their anger, as Peko repeatedly smashed her fist against the table, shaking it as Mahiru and Hanamura were staring at the picture with wide eyes, unable to comprehend it. The worst to see by far was Mikan, who couldn’t look for more than a second before turning away in tears. It made sense given her horrible background; she was used to being abused, but she couldn’t stand seeing those she cared about in danger.

“N-no! This can’t be happening!” she sobbed into Ibuki’s chest, the latter of whom beginning to shake with pure rage but seethed in silence, as she tried to comfort her crying girlfriend. “K-K-Kazuichi-san... N-n-no...”

“Who?” Hinata hissed, his voice dripping with venom. “Who took Kazuichi?”

“I... I am unsure,” Gundham told them. “All that I have been told by this fiend, is that no police, teachers, or students can find out about Kazuichi’s abduction... The kidnapper will call me back in about a minute. I don’t know what he’s planning, but he wanted us all together.”

“Is that all you know?” Pekoyama asked.

“Y-yeah.” Before the conversation could continue, Gundham’s phone rang again and he answered, silencing the worried class. 

“Everyone has been gathered, demon,” he told the person on the other line. “No teachers or other students besides us...”

“Very good,” the man hissed. “Please, put me on speakerphone.” Gundham quietly followed the instructions and set the phone down on the coffee table

“You’re on.”

“Good evening, all,” he greeted. “I’m sure your classmate has explained the situation to you, so I won’t mince words. You want your friend back, correct?”

“GIVE HIM BACK, FUCKER!” Fuyuhiko barked into the phone.

“Shut up, yakuza numbskull!” Saionji shouted, trying to shut him up.

“Oh? But she isn’t a thing,” the man on the phone responded, cockily. 

Gundham felt his blood boil, knuckles turning pure white. How _dare_ he misgender his boyfriend! The rest of Class 77-B had a similar reaction, with Fuyuhiko dishing out... very creative insults, while the rest of the class stood in shock. The voice on the other line sighed. “I expected such a response. As I was saying, you do want Kazzy-chan returned safely, yes?”

“That’s right,” Gundham replied, as Sonia flinched at the use of the nickname.

“Heh... Then come here and get him back.”

“W-what?” Hanamura asked, shocked.

“I’ll send you our address,” he continued. “There’s a train leaving from the station near Hope’s Peak Academy in about 45 minutes that you can take, if you want. If you can retrieve your precious little Kazuichi without being caught, you all, including him, will be free to go. If you lose, then all of you are mine! And just a fair bit of warning, if you refuse, I will send you updates on how your friend is in my grasp!”

“So, it’s a game?” Pekoyama questioned as she was shaking with rage. “You’re ... toying with us?”

“I am. Do you accept?” Before anyone could give the unanimous answer, Gundham put his hand up to pause them.

“Before we do, please let us talk to Kazuichi.”

“... Of course.” The class held their breaths in anticipation, waiting to hear their friend’s voice to know he was alive.

“G-guys? Can you hear me?” Hearing Soda speaking made everyone in the class begin trying to speak to him. The overwhelmed mechanic chuckled at their reaction before he heard Hajime’s worried voice

“We’re right here, Kaz,” Hinata said. “Are you OK? D-did they hurt you?”

“I’m not h-hurt too badly,” he told them, a small chuckle in his voice, before his tone became serious. “Please, listen to me closely. You all absolutely cannot come here. No matter what these dirtwads do to me, ‘kay.”

“Wh-What?” Sonia questioned as tears ran down her face, clinging to Nanami.

“What’re you saying?!” Fuyuhiko yelled at the phone. “You think we’re just gonna leave you?!”

“That’s what I need you to do,” Kazuichi continued. “This is some sort of thing to get the rest of you all an-”. Suddenly the mechanic’s voice cut out and was replaced by static then thudding, and Kazuichi’s bloodcurdling scream.

“Kazuichi?!” Gundham shouted in terror, as the rest of the class rushed over to the phone in worry.

“G-guys?!” he cried out, as the unknown voice took over again. “My sincerest apologies about that, but he has to be ‘dealt with’ and learn his place.”. 

“DON’T HURT HIM!” Sonia cried out in tears, as the voice on the other line laughed wickedly. At that moment, all of Class 77-B were trying to not break down or go and cave in this rando’s face in the moment. Before Sonia could reach out and grab the phone, however, Mikan picked up the phone, determination flashing in her eyes.

“M-m-mister, this is Mikan. I-I’m s-so v-very s-sorry, but w-we can’t sit idly by while you h-hurt our friend.” Mikan took in a shaky breath, gripping the phone with both hands, her voice becoming stronger, as she spoke into the phone, a determined lilt to her voice “W-we’re coming to save him and that’s final.”.

Nidai nodded before he called into the phone for Kazuichi. “HANG IN THERE LITTLE GUY! WE’LL BE THERE SOON!”

Komaeda smiled and spoke into the phone, a bit louder than normally “Don’t give in to despair!”

Mitarai nodded, before shouting, “Stay strong, Soda-kun!! We’ll be t-there in no t-time!”

“IBUKI AND THE OTHERS ARE GONNA SAVE YOU SO STAY STRONG!”

And with that the phone call ended just as fast as it had begun, leaving the class to its own devices, as the notification for the location of the caller popped up on the home screen.

Nanami turned to her classmates determined. “Let’s go save Kazuichi!”

"RIGHT!"

* * *

Haiji put his phone in his pocket after hanging up the phone call, before he calmly over to Soda, a frown on his face. The pinkette’s expression turned to one of hope from hearing that his classmates were coming, to pure anger, as he glared at the man who towered over him, and with their foreheads touching so that Soda had a clear view into the merciless eyes of his captor, he felt his skin crawl as he laughed. “Oh Kazzy, something you don’t know about this world... I want to tell you something.” Kazuichi was completely silent before the businessman lifted up his face so that they had eye-contact.

“When someone is in a deadly situation, or someone they love is, their true personality comes through. That is the moment where no secrets are kept. That is what I want to see.” Soda could feel the man’s breath on his face, and for the first time that night, he felt in full how much danger he was in as the businessman slid his hand onto the teenager’s waist, as a sickly grin spread over his face. “Please keep no secrets from me, Kazzy. There’s so much more I want to learn about you, after all!”

Soda closed his eyes tightly, trying to move away from Towa’s touch, as he started to silently cry, shaking in fear.

_Gundham... m-miss Sonia... everyone... please... don’t come here..._


	5. The Rescue

The train ride to the coordinates was a quiet and grim one. Not one of them spoke. They were all undercover so that none of the riders on the train would see that they were Ultimate students, but it wasn’t very flashy.

As the train rolled down the tracks, there were more and more people left the train. Mikan stumbled backward into Akane. The SHSL Nurse turned to the SHSL Gymnast nervously. “D-d-d-do y-you guys th-think this is-is a-a bad pa-part of T-Tokyo?”

Akane nodded solemnly. “Definitely. Most people wouldn’t conduct illegal operations in the middle of a city, Tsumiki.” 

As the train continued in its near-empty state the class of ultimates reached their designated station minutes later. Once they got off and looked over the dingy, dilapidated neighborhood, Gundham, who had established himself as the defacto head operator of the rescue, took out his phone to contact their enemy.

“OK, listen up,” Gundham called out. “We’re heading out. I have the address. It’s a 10-minute walk from here.”

“Finally,” Akane growled. “I need to punch something.”

“We have kept Kazuichi waiting long enough. Let us soldier on,” Sonia added. Without hesitation, the sixteen students embarked on the last leg of their journey. The area of the city didn’t get any nicer as they went on, but the night air was still crisp and the sky was still clear, with nary a cloud in sight. Their directions led them to its very edge where they could see a more rural and mountainous area on the distant horizon. Most of the buildings in the area were old and crumbling, and it certainly wasn’t well-maintained. The only place that didn’t look like it’d fall apart from a strong breeze was the four-story-tall building ahead of them that seemed long-abandoned.

“This is the place where Kazuichi is being held hostage,” Gundham told everyone, pulling off his hood.

“Looks kinda shitty for an ‘evil lair’,” Hajime commented. 

“They care about staying hidden and anonymous 一 at least, they did in the past 一 so a hideout that looks run down is good camouflage.” Kuzuryu pointed out to the former Reserve Course Student.

“So, who’s betting Kaz is in the basement and who says top floor?” Akane asked. “Takin’ bets, guys.”

“Inappropriate,” Chiaki told her.

“Let me cope,” the athlete whined. “Comedy hides the fear.”

“That’s a mood,” Saionji chimed in. Mahiru looked at the dancer in shock. “Slang? Hiyoko? Right now?”

“Let us head inside,” Gundham instructed. The group of ultimates were closely packed together as they approached the building, with the more combative students on the outskirts. They were all prepared to fight at a moment’s notice. Gundham led the group and was the one to reach out and open the front door. “Hello? Is anyone here?”

“ASS-KICKING DELIVERY!” Nidai hollered, pushing past the breeder, before Akane chimed in. “WHO ORDERED ONE?! Trick question; YOU ALL DID!”

But no-one was there. 

Pekoyama unsheathed her sword disguised as a shinai, shifting her weight as she looked around, a puzzled look on her face. “No one is here. I don’t hear any noises.”. Mahiru instantly had her camera in hand, taking dozens of pictures of their surroundings.

Mikan smiled nervously. "Oh j-jeez... You think we got the wrong house?"

Nanami took a few steps forward. “No. We can't take any changes We should split up into four groups of five, to cover more space. There are strength in num-”

Suddenly the sound of booming laughter filled the air around the Ultimates. And a new voice, not the one of Kazuichi’s captor echoed throughout the hall. “SO YOU DID DECIDE TO CRAWL HERE TO SAVE YOU PRECIOUS FRIEND! HAHAHAHAHehehehee… so funny, phuhuhuhu… so cute… you’re all so, so, SO dumb~.”

“I’ll split all of you up, AND WE WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR DOOM!”

And from underneath the 15 Ultimates and the one former Reserve Course Student, the floorboards gave out, and they fell into the darkness.

* * *

Kazuichi sat on one of Haiji’s legs, his hands were tied behind his back and his neck was connected to a chain held by the businessman. The two were on the top floor of the building. The mechanic was covered head to toe in welts, burns, and cuts, and he was sporting a massive bruise on his swollen right cheek. Haiji had decided to use him as a punching bag for when he was having a bad time, and the head of the Towa corporation had even bragged that when 一 not if 一 when his friends would have been caught, he’d have them forever for his own purposes.

The pink-haired teenager was completely silent when he heard the sound of a door breaking down, and Nidai’s voice through a second-hand echo through the hallways. The pinkette’s eyes widened in shock before a small feeling of happiness and joy washed over him. And then he remembered. If they were caught, Towa would hurt all of them too! Maybe worse than how he hurt him!

Kazuichi glanced at his captor, who had an arm wrapped firmly around his waist and a cruel smile on his face. Haiji suddenly turned to look the smaller mechanic in the eye and spoke. “Oh, Kazzy-chan... soon your friends will all be mine... Just like you are now. You’re sad, and you are powerless to stop me. But I assure you that it’ll be okay...”

“ᴰᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᶜᵃˡˡ ᵐᵉ ᴷᵃᶻᶻʸ⁻ᶜʰᵃⁿ, ᵃˢˢʰᵒˡᵉ” 

Haiji tilted his head curiously, and lifted the pinkette’s chin, so that Kazuichi was looking him in the eye “What did you say, Kazzy-ch一”

“DON’T CALL ME KAZZY-CHAN, ASSHOLE!”

Haiji smacked Kazuichi hard, knocking him back a few feet, snagging the chain around his neck, and leaving a mark that hurt like hell.

Haiji scoffed. “I can *do* whatever I want. Now, if you excuse me. I have guests to greet.”. And with that, the blue-haired businessman left the room, leaving Kazuichi alone to his thoughts. 

* * *

When Sonia came to, there were three figures standing over her.

“SONIA! ARE YOU AWAKE?!” Nidai shouted, waving a hand in front of her face.

“I-I’m p-pretty s-sure that she i-is a-awake, N...Nidai-kun...” Mikan’s soft voice gently tried to make Nekomaru stop waving the hand over the Princess’s face.

“Give her some space, Nekomaru-san.” Sonia looked around as the cool, commanding Pekoyama led away from her. 

The blonde princess sat up and looked around at her three classmates before she heard muffled squeaks at the edge of her senses. “Pardon my inquiry, but do you two hear that?”

The other two students stopped talking, and listened; sure enough, the squeaking came from a little ball of grey and white. 

“That’s Maga-G!”

Nidai knelt to get a closer look at the little ball of fluff. “One of Tanaka-san’s hamsters?”

Sonia made a noise of affirmation. “Maga-G! Maybe he could help us in our search!”

Pekoyama cocked her head to the side, “How so?”

“With all due respect, Pekoyama-san, but hamsters are much smarter than we give them credit for! And this hamster belongs to Gundham, I know that it can be of use for us!” The princess pointed out, a smile on her face.

Mikan gave a determined smile and a firm nod. “Y-you’re right. F-f-f-finding K-kazuichi-san is our n-number one priority for now. Any help w-will be o-of use.”

“W-we can do this”

* * *

Hajime walked through the empty hallways with Ibuki, Nagito, and Saionji, nervous. Saionji would have been bearable if Mahiru was with them, but she wasn’t. She was probably with the others. Ibuki, for the first time in a while, was completely silent, as she led the way. “So…” Saionji started, genuine concern laced in her voice, “Where should we start?” 

Mioda shrugged. “What do you think, Hajime, Nagito?”

Hinata looked down. “I... I don’t know... I think we should check every room we can on this floor and th-”

“No that won’t work,” Komaeda stated matter-of-factly, cutting the brunette off. “Kazuichi is bound to be in a locked room, for obvious reasons... does anyone here know how to pick a lock?”

After a chorus of no’s from all of his teammates, Komaeda turned to them all. “I do. I had to teach myself how to pick a lock to get out of some tight situations. If you all would allow tra- me to show you how to do it, I’d be honored to.” 

Hajime gave a small smile to Nagito. “That would be greatly appreciated, thank you.”

However, as Komaeda taught the trio how to pick a lock, several robotic bear-shaped machines silently approached them and struck.

They never found out how to pick that lock

**5 out of 17 一 12 to go**

* * *

When Gundham was separated from the others, he was grouped in with Akane, Mitarai, and Hanamura. And. He. Was. Desperate.

The Ultimate Breeder ran through the metal-reinforced hallways, anxious to see if Kazuichi was alright. It was also a problem that one of his Four Dark Devas of Destruction had been separated from him during the fall. “Where is he?! Where is he?!” He muttered under his breath. “Um, Tanaka-san?” The quiet voice of the Ultimate Cook spoke up from behind him. “What is it, Hanamura?” Gundham questioned, looking down at the ground. Hanamura gulped nervously before he reached out and wrapped a hand around Gundham’s scarf. “I... I may not know what you and Sonia-san are going through... but, just know... that you aren’t alone...”.

“W-what..?”

“Yeah!” Akane shouted, a big grin on her face. “We’ll beat this prick’s ass, and we’ll have Kazuichi back, and everything will be alright!”

“Hm-h,” Mitarai said with a nod before smiling. “Let’s go! Kazuichi is waiting for us.”

Gundham paused before he nodded and wiped his eyes. “O...okay.”

Although, the thing with teenagers, is that they’re too damn loud. 

**9 out of 17 一 8 to go**

* * *

Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, and Mahiru rushed after Sagishi who was sprinting throughout the hallways of the building’s second floor, silently going from room to room, checking it with extreme thoroughness. “S-sagishi-san,” Mahiru said between pants, “Sh-should we... going upstairs and look there?”

The Ultimate Imposer shook their head, pausing to let their three classmates behind them catch up. “No, Koizumi-san, we can’t.”.

“Think about it this way. If we aren’t thorough enough, we could pass by Kazuichi, and if we pass him, he could die.” 

Mahiru nodded. “Yeah, sorry about that, let’s continue.”

However, as they turned the hallway, a group of shadows slowly but surely approached the group. 

They never made it to the third floor

**13 out of 17 一 4 to go**

* * *

Mikan, Nidai, Peko, and Sonia rushed through the dark hall, trying to follow Maga-G’s signals from the vent. After several left and right turns, the four approached a steel door, which was unlike the surrounding wood. Maga-G fell out of the vent into Sonia’s hands and made small motions towards the unopened door. 

“Do you all think he might be in here?” the Ultimate Princess, questioned aloud to both her classmates and the hamster.

Nidai shrugged and gave a big grin. “Only ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!”

Mikan yelped closing her eyes as Nidai rammed and knocked down the steel door open. The three rushed into the room and looked around frantically. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glint of bright pink. 

Blood.

“Kazuichi!?” Sonia cried out, rushing over to the dried blood. When she got to the area of the blood, she just broke. Kazuichi was sitting in a pool of his own blood, unconscious, his clothes were ripped into shreds, and he was covered with bloodied welts, cigarette burns, and cuts, and multiple bruises. Mikan rushed over to Sonia and Kazuichi, and immediately got to work, cleaning the wounds and wrapping bandages around his tattered body. Nidai stood nearby, keeping watch to make sure that Haiji was not nearby. After a few minutes, a quiet groan came from the pink-haired mechanic, who squinted up to Mikan and Sonia, a confused expression on his face.

“H-h-he’s a-awake!!”

“Ts-ts-tsumiki-s...san..? Sonia-sama..? N-nidai-kun..? Pe... Le...”

Nekomaru rushed over, and sat down next to Kazuichi, while Sonia nodded, gently reaching out to the mechanic’s hand, and squeezing his bandaged hands, smiled sadly before an angry expression grew onto her face.

“That monster will *pay* for what he did to you, Kaz…”

"...” Peko was silent, her eyes downcast, before several slow footsteps approached the door. 

“Well, well, well.” A drawling, sickly voice hissed. When the four Ultimates turned around (and to Kazuichi's utter horror), they saw the tall figure of Haiji Towa, holding a knife, stained pink with blood. “Looks like the jig is up, kiddies.”

**17 out of 17 一 0 Left**


	6. Fly Away Nightingale (But Hell Will Be Freed In Time)

“Goooooooooood morning, class!” Chisa Yukizome said as she walked into her classroom, ready to start the day. But to her surprise, the class was empty. Usually, when her class didn’t show up on time, at least some of them would be in the classroom, and those students in the class; usually, Nanami, Kuzuryu, Sonia, Saionji, and Mahiru, would go around to help the young teacher find the rest of their class, and most of the time, their absences were completely accidental. 

Yukizome sighed, a small smile on her face, placing her teaching materials on her desk, and started towards her class’s dorm complex.

This day would be one of the worst of her life.

* * *

Haiji threw Kazuichi across the room, his limp body landing on the floor with a loud thump. “Stupid ***.” He muttered before Haiji dragged the pinkette away upstairs. Fuyuhiko, who had been restrained alongside the rest of his class, was hurling insult after insult at the man who had hurt his classmates and vowed that his entire company would crumble under the hands of the Kuzuryu clan.

Once he had returned a few minutes later, Haiji stood up straight as he turned to the rest of Class 77. "Let's see…” The sadistic businessman said before he picked up a serrated blade from his belt, and he smiled. “Eenie, meanie, miny, who’ll be the one I torture today?" He hummed as he pointed the serrated blade at his future victims.

"Eenie." Gundham glared at the businessman, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow as the blade pointed at him.

"Meanie." Sonia flinched, her eyes squeezed shut, as tears streaked down her face

"Miny." Ibuki shivered silently, glaring daggers at the blue-haired man as she tried to use her feet to push herself away from the man.

"You." Ryota’s eyes widened and immediately began to tear up and trembling in fear when he was chosen. Sagishi, who was across the room from Ryota, shouted at Towa to not touch him, but Haiji ignored the ultimate, and grabbed the animator by the hair, and dragged the horrified teen to a different room, where none of his friends could hear his screams of terror and pain. The room was dark and empty, but it had several knives lined alongside the walls and a portable stove with a kettle full of water. Haiji threw Ryota into a room with a large camera. The short boy tried to get away and run back to the room where his classmates were, but his captor slammed two small knives onto his left hand, then his right. Ryota screamed a blood-curdling scream as the knife wounds bled.

Haiji grinned in a psychotic manner as he placed a Sparkling Justice onto his face and put on a hoodie to hide his hair before he turned on the camera. Mitarai’s eyes widened in horror as Haiji grabbed the blade and lifted it above his head. Haiji began to slash Mitarai several times, ripping his shirt and creating several wounds that began to bleed. Haiji grabbed the kettle, and Mitarai whimpered in horror and tried to move away from the man, but the fact that he was in so much pain from the attacks from earlier, along with not being the _most_ physically inclined, made him slow. As Haiji approached, kettle in hand, Mitarai tried to hide away from the man, his face contorting into one of horror and despair. "No..! Please stop it! S-STOP I-IT!! **_STOP_ **!!"

* * *

Yukizome after searching the entire school for her class, was a bit more than upset. She couldn’t find not **one** of her students. So she walked down to the only people who could’ve known where they were. 

The ginger opened up the door of Class 78’s classroom, hands placed firmly on her hips. 

Most of the class looked up from the sudden entrance, although some didn’t bat an eye, Togami being one of those few. 

“Yukizome-sensei?!” Naegi asked, his head tilting to the side.

The female teacher minced no words and politely walked over to Ishimaru, who was busy scolding Owada and Junko to get off the desks. “Excuse me, Ishimaru-san?” Yukizome asked the black-haired moral compass, politely, a kind smile on her face.

“Yes, Yukizome-sensei?”

Yukizome, before she could ask him the question, caught herself, realizing that the 78th and 77th class were usually talking to each other in some way most of the time. “Have any of you seen my class?” She said to the entire class, curiously.

After a chorus of no’s, Makoto Naegi cleared his throat nervously. “I got a text from Hinata-sempai if any of us in the ahoge chat had seen Kazuichi on Saturday. When I texted him back, he only responded with an ‘Okay’.”

“U-um...” A small voice piped up. Yukizome turned around and saw the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki twiddling their fingers. “I-i-if you’d like? I can try to track down their phones?”

Yukizome nodded gratefully before Kirigiri spoke up dutifully. “If we’re dealing with disappearances, let me help.”

After the lilac-haired detective finished speaking, the Ultimate Swimmer, Aoi Asahina, spoke up. “We’ll all help find them! Right, Sakura?”

“Indeed.”

Junko smiled widely, putting up a peace sign. “Me and Mukuro are going to work hard too!”

The Ultimate soldier sighed, a small grin on her face. “Mukuro and _I_ , Junko.”

“Ah, whatevs, Muks. C’mon, let’s get started!”

* * *

“I d-did it! I found them!” Chihiro exclaimed proudly. The short boy was sitting in a comfy swivel chair in his lab, with several electric monitors surrounding him, and had just spent ten minutes breaking through firewalls and managed to break through to the entirety of the locators on Class 77-B phones. Yukizome who was looking over his shoulder squinted at the screen, where multiple little blue dots flashed on and off. “So all of them are in one place?” She asked the tiny Ultimate

“S-seems like it.” The anxious programmer stammered out.

“Excuse me.” A flat voice said. Turning around the two saw Kirigiri, Maizono, and Naegi in the doorway, the former with her normal straight expression, while Naegi had a disturbed look on his face, and Maizono trying to comfort him, despite her own scared expression.

“We believe we have an idea of where your students went, Yukizome-sensei.” Kirigiri started holding up a USB drive. The purple-haired detective walked up to a spare desk and pulled out a bulky laptop from her backpack.

As the computer screen flickered to life, Yukizome could see some footage from Friday and Saturday.

The footage seemed normal for the most part until noon on Friday, when Yukizome saw Kazuichi walking down the hall towards his Research Lab before the teacher saw something; a tall figure following him. And as soon as the mechanic’s hand touched the doorknob, the shadow behind him attacked, wrapping an arm around his waist as it suddenly placed a cloth onto his face. After a minute, Kazuichi was out cold.

Suddenly, it made sense. Yukizome’s eyes widened. Kazuichi had been kidnapped, and the 77th Class went to rescue him. And...

Yukizome picked up the laptop and turned to the students in the room. “Naegi, Kirigiri you’re with me, Fujisaki pin down the location of my class, Maizono, round up the rest of your classmates.”

“We’re getting my kids back.”

* * *

Kazuichi lay on the floor beaten and bruised in a small pool of blood from the excessive torture Haiji had put him through. He curled up, on the ground as Haiji stomped away to where his classmates were, absolutely helpless.

_I’m so useless…_ The mechanic thought to himself, curling up even further, as he felt his consciousness slowly fade, his body growing colder and colder. _I’m gonna die here. This isn’t how I wanna go... I wan... I want to stay here. I want to stay at Hope’s Peak... with Sonia and Gundham... I don’t want to... die…_

Kazuichi smiled a weak smile to himself. _Dad... he really was right. I’m... so sorry... mom._

And as he closed his eyes, his senses faded. However, downstairs a scene was going on.

Unbeknownst to him, help had arrived, and Class 77 had been found by Class 78, who were making their way upstairs towards Kazuichi’s location. The door to the room he was in was blasted off the hinges by a powerful kick. Gundham quickly ran in and rushed over to the still body of Souda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic, laying on the ground. Tears were pouring from his eyes as the pinkette lay still lifelessly. Mikan who was near the entrance sprinted over to the mechanic, a panicked expression on her face, before she checked his pulse the way the nurse had taught herself to do. His body was covered in ripped pieces of clothing, stained pink with blood. Without hesitation, Yukizome scooped up the injured boy, cradling him in her arms. 

"What did that monster do to you?"

Haiji's face was slammed on his desk as a pair of handcuffs went on his wrist. The other students that had came watched as the principal and Ishimaru’s father took the businessman away. Mahiru pulled out her camera took pictures of everything around the office. Only God knew they were going to need as much evidence as possible. There was no way Haiji was going to walk away from this unscathed.

As the paramedics carried her class away, Chisa Yukizome shook her head as a police officer approached her. “Ma’am?”.

“Yes?”

The police officer sighed. “I apologize for this news, but it seems like Haiji Towa was not working on this scheme alone.”

The teacher’s eyes widened. “What do you mean? There was more than kidnapping my students?!”

“Unfortunately, yes. It appears that Haiji Towa has had an accomplice in his plans, which, unfortunately, we have not discovered the identity of yet. It appears this accomplice took some files from Towa’s office.” 

Chisa Yukizome’s eyes widened as the policeman looked down. 

“This is only the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all whom it may concern,
> 
> I'm not getting older
> 
> If anything, I'm a poser
> 
> But my friends, don't be sober
> 
> For this will never be over
> 
> You may think me a liar
> 
> But that would add to the funeral pyre
> 
> But now that all is well
> 
> I can never truly say farewell
> 
> Sincerely, [REDACTED]


	7. Smile in Normalcy in the Name of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place one month after the incident. Mitarai and Kaz are all healed physically, but is still receiving therapy from the experience, along with the rest of 77-B

**Tuesday - 15:38**

**The OJ Tsundere:** Why do I hear a very high-pitched squealing?

**Disney Princess:** Kaz fell asleep on Gundham’s torso and he is having a ‘bi panic’ because Kazuichi is cute when he sleeps.

**Token Bi:** absolute mood

**Shit Luck:** Can someone change my name? If you want to it fine in you don’t want to change the name of trash like me an-

**Kirby changed Shit Luck’s nickname**

**Lucky Stars:**

**Kirby:** :>

 **Class Dad:** Does anyone know why Nagito is standing in the middle of the kitchen just staring at his phone crying?

**Kirby:** :<

**Token Bi:** guys, Ibuki is happy to tell you all that Mikan is now part of our class band!!

**Camera Girl:** What?

**Token Bi** : _Mimi_Singing_Lovely.JPEG_

**Banana Gremlin:**

**Banana Gremlin:** Okay Ill give her the credit, she has a good singing voice.

**Nurse Joy #138:** Ttttthank you Ssaionji…

**Banana Gremlin:** Whatevs

**Tiny Chef:** I’m taking lunch orders, come to the kitchen if you want any special requests.

**The OJ Tsundere:** Why did Akane just nyoom out of the... Nevermind.

**Disney Princess:** Yes?

**The OJ Tsundere:**

**Disney Princess:**

**Disney Princess:** Oh! My apologies Hinata-san. Kazuichi said I should do that

**The OJ Tsundere:** istg sonia

**Kirby:** Guys.

**Kirby:** I have good news and bad news, and a small reminder

**Kirby:** Do y’all want the good news or bad news?

**Token Bi:** y’all ****

**Hungry:** y’all

**Sprite:** y’all

**Tiny Chef:** This is slander

**Kirby:** So Kaz.

**Sprite:** Yes, Nanami?

**Kirby:** After a long conversation with Yukizome-sensei and Kirigiri-san from class 78, it turns out that the accomplice’s identity to your kidnapping was revealed.

**Hamster Boi:** Who is he? Who chose to hurt Kaz

**Kirby:** Apparently he is a criminal who goes by the alias of Monokuma. He has 12 accounts of aggravated assault, 4 accounts of buguraly, 7 accounts of kidnapping and 3 accounts o first-degree murder.

**Hungry:** Holy fuck. Whats the good news?

**Kirby:** That _was_ the good news.

**Class Dad:** WHAT?!

**The OJ Tsundere:** The bad news is that Monokuma has some weird despair fetish, and focuses on one victem at a time, and concentrates on the victim trying to give them despair before he eventually decides to kills them. 

**Sprite:** Wh…

**Disney Princess:** JESUS! SHIT! SON OF A BITCH!

**Bb Gangsta:** He won’t be touching any of us. I’ll see to that.

**Tiny Chef:** What’s the reminder?

**Kirby:** Thursday is Family Visitation Day.

**Hungry:** Really?! WHOOO! I haven’t seen my little sibs in so long!

**Tiny Chef:** I hope my momma will be able to go!

**Disney Princess:** My parents won’t be able to go because they are ruling my country, but I’m excited to meet everyone else’s families! I just hope they might turn up.

**Pearl Kinnie:** Both of my parents abandoned me, but I agree with Sonia-san’s sentiment. But what do you mean by ‘they’?

**Disney Princess:** Oh it’s nothing, Pekoyama-san!

* * *

In the distance, far, far away from Hope’s Peak, a short man drove a fancy-looking car, with two people sitting in the back; a taller one with blonde hair and dark green eyes, while the second was a short female with no desirable features. “Thank you so much for taking us into the city, sir.” The taller person with a slight French accent said, nodding politely to the driver as the shorter girl dressed in an outfit with a likeness to a pierrot smiled widely as she spoke with a strong German accent, “Yes, yes! She will be most pleased to see us again! You most of all, Sir Fritz!”

“I do not understand why.” The man huffed sadly before he stared out of the window. “Elle ne sait même pas que je suis en vie, Lyna. Ils ont dit à mon jumeau que j'étais mort.”

“Je sais, Fritz. Je sais."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime -- The OJ Tsundere  
> Komaeda Nagito -- Lucky Stars  
> Nanami Chiaki -- Kirby  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko -- Bb Gangsta  
> Pekoyama Peko -- Pearl Kinnie  
> Sonia Nevermind -- Disney Princess  
> Soda Kazuichi -- Sprite  
> Tanaka Gundham -- Hamster Boi  
> Koizumi Mahiru -- Camera Girl  
> Saionji Hiyoko -- Banana Gremlin  
> Mioda Ibuki -- Token Bi  
> Tsumiki Mikan -- Nurse Joy #138  
> Owari Akane -- Hungry  
> Nidai Nekomaru -- Class Dad  
> Imposter -- Sus  
> Mitarai Ryota -- Baby Miyazaki  
> Hanamura Teruteru -- Tiny Chef


	8. Chapter 8

**Hobos, Homos, and Homies**

**Thursday 2:40**

**Baby Miyazaki:** Can someone change my name?

 **Sus:** 1) Go to sleep, Ryota, 2) Yes.

**Sus Has Changed Baby Miyazaki’s Name**

**AnimeBb:** Thanks Sagishi! Now I have a deadline to comple-

 **Sus:** No, you don’t.

 **AnimeBb:** Y-yes I do.

 **Sus:** No. You. Don’t.

**Thursday - 8:17**

**Disney Princess:** It is Family Visitation Day!

 **Hamster Boi:** None of you foolish mortals shall ever be able to look upon the Holy Mother!

 **Sprite** : She’s probably just like you, Gundy

 **Hungry:** MY SIBLINGS Are COMING!! WHOOOOOOO!

 **Class Dad:** AKANE GET OFF THE ROOF!

 **The OJ Tsundere:** This chat was a mistake.

* * *

Having your family visit your school for the day was embarrassing and miserable unless you were either abandoned or orphaned. As parents and family members of the students of Hope's Peak came through the gates, everyone knew this was probably going to be the most uncomfortable and tame school day ever.

Akane was so proud to have little siblings like hers. All of them were such little troublemakers but were so kind at heart, and deep down, Akane saw herself in all of them. But right now, she had to focus on keeping those eight little troublemakers from wreaking havoc across the school. Akane chased the oldest of her younger siblings around the campus as she carried two of the littler Owari siblings. The sibling she was chasing was Akimitsu Owari, a tiny but very nimble young teenager with messy short hair and chocolate-colored eyes, dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and tan-colored shorts. 

“C’mere, Akimitsu! I won’t hurt you, just tickle you to death!” The gymnast shouted through strides, as the tiny tan-skinned boy evaded adults and obstacles in an attempt to get away from his sister. “N-never, Akane!” Akimitsu snapped back, a huge grin on his face, not slowing down. Eventually, Akane reached her little brother once he ran towards the big grassy area used by students with plant-based Ultimates, reaching out to the small boy and fell to the ground, tumbling onto the grass, as she gave her little brother a noogie. “I gotcha you little rascal! Now, c’mon!” Akane said, grasping Akimitsu’s hand. “You wanna meet old man Nidai, right?”

Akimitsu smiled, as he nodded energetically. “Yeah, I do!”

Nanami smiled up at her father, a happy feeling welling up in her chest. Chiaki’s father bowed politely to her two boyfriends. “It’s wonderful to meet you both, uh…”.

Nanami smiled before she gestured to her partners for her forgetful father. “Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda, dad.”.

“Ah! I remember you talking about them! You were gushed over them so mu-”

Chiaki grinned as her father; who looked so much like his child with fluffy blonde hair and light grey eyes, ramble on about a conversation the two of them had as Hinata was as red as a tomato, and Nagito laughed softly. “It’s so wonderful that your father is happy to me Hinata-chan and trash like me, Nanami-san!”

Nanami’s father whipped his head over to Nagito and frowned, speaking with a suddenly strict tone. “Don’t talk like that. You aren’t trash, Komaeda-kun. Be proud of yourself and what you do okay?.”

As the two ran back towards the main building, across the campus in the auditorium, Ibuki and her mother played their electric guitars in a fluid duetted motion, smiling at each other with wild expressions, as Mikan watched on in wide-eyed awe, tapping her foot to the beat of the music. As the two finished their duet, Mikan rushed up to Ibuki, excitedly. “T-t-t-that w-was a-a-amazing!” The nurse said, nervously with a big grin on her face, before she turned to Shinju Mioda, the musician’s mother. “Y-you re-really are a-an in i-i-inspiration f-for Mioda-san!”

Shinju gave a happy laugh before she gave Mikan a supportive smile and a light punch on her shoulder. “Call me Shinju, Tsumiki-san! Y’gotta have more confidence, girl! If you smile, half of your worries become slightly easier! That’s my philosophy!”

Ibuki nodded, striking a sudden chord on her guitar, a smile on her face. “Damn right, ma!”

Near the gates of the school, Sonia, Kazuichi, and Gundham were speaking to Gundham’s mother, a veterinarian who looked strikingly like her son, before she left to meet Chisa Yukizome. And as the woman left, the three were about to leave to meet some of the rest of their classmates family members, Sonia felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, the princess stared as a girl dressed in a white and lavender-colored checkered top, puffy rounded mulberry-colored sleeves, puffy mulberry-colored shorts, white stockings, and a pair of magenta knee-high pointed boots.

“Heya, Princess! Long time no talk, eh?”, the girl said.

“L... Lyna? What are you doing here?” The princess asked the short girl, who smiled widely, took some steps forward before she took Sonia’s hand.

“I’m here to visit you, silly! I thought that was obvious!”

Sonia hugged Lyna tightly, slightly alarming the jester-lookalike, before Kazuichi cleared his throat. “Uh, Miss Sonia, who is this?”.

Sonia turned around gesturing towards the small girl, who waved at the two and grin on her face. “Gundham, Kaz, this is Lyna, otherwise known as Jester. She was one of my only friends back in Novoselic! Jester, this is Kazuichi Souda and this is Gundham Tanaka. They are my boyfriends.” Jester stared at both the mechanic and the breeder, before smiling. “It’s great to meet you, both of you.” The small girl said before her face fell. “But, he won’t be too happy you’ve found your partners, m’lady.”

Sonia cocked her head curiously, as Jester rushed away before she backtracked and pointed at Sonia. “Close your eyes, m’lady. No peeking. At all.”. 

“Okay?”

After Sonia covered her eyes, Jester ran away before she returned a minute later with another person, a teenage boy who was a similar height to the Ultimate Princess with neat dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, and was dressed in a suit that mirrored Sonia’s casual wear; a suit with a similar color palette with a bright red tie. He wore dress shoes and long nice-looking black socks on his feet and he had a polite but clearly nervous expression on his face. Kazuichi and Gundham looked at the teenager, clearly confused. “Do you know who that guy is, Gundham?” Kazuichi quietly whispered to the breeder to shook his head. 

Jester smiled widely before she spoke again bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Sonia, open your eyes! Open ‘em, open ‘em!”

As Sonia uncovered her eyes and stared at the boy in front of her, and stumbled backward in shock. An uncomfortable silence came from the two of them before the boy gave a respectful bow, a hand over his chest. “Hello, my lady.”. There was an uncomfortable silence from the two before Sonia leaped into the boy’s arms and began to sob into his dress coat, as the boy stared at her in shock.

"Brother..! I thought you- They said..! This has to be a dream!" Sonia said through muffled sobs, as Kazuichi and Gundham stared in surprise as the boy ever so cautiously returned the hug. After a minute or two Sonia regained her composure, and she slowly separated and turned to Gundham and Kazuichi. “G-gundham, Kazuichi, t-this is Fritz Gage. Otherwise known as... Fritz Nevermind. My twin brother.”

Kazuichi and Gundham stared in utter shock, as the princess nodded towards her brother, who stepped forward and bowed courteously. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both, Ultimates,” Fritz said, a polite smile on his face, “I can’t wait to learn more about the both of you.”

Sonia smiled widely as her brother and her boyfriends were talking, explaining more and more. The day continued until everyone’s family returned home. 

Sonia hugged Fritz tightly as her two visitors stood at the gates of Hope’s Peak ready to leave. Fritz smiled brightly before he bowed and Lyna curtsied dutifully. Lyna grinned before she glomped Sonia, “My lady, please remember to write to both Fritz and me! We will be in Japan for the next month so we will visit whenever you wanna see us again!”

“Indeed,” Fritz said with a nod. “It was wonderful spending a day at Hope’s Peak. Farewell, my lady.”

After the two left, a collective sigh of relief swept through the entire student body. Finally, they could let loose.

* * *

**Hobos, Homos, and Homies** ****

**Thursday - 18:21**

**Sprite:** I HAVE THE ULTIMATE BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!!

**The OJ Tsundere:** Kaz, delete that from your phone, right now!

**Sprite:** Never!

 **Banana Gremlin:** BIG BROTHER HAJIME HAD AN EMO PHASE!

**Hungry:** :>

**The OJ Tsundere:** Akane, no.

**Hungry** : When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band

**The OJ Tsundere:** Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Banana Gremlin** : He said, "Son, when you grow up Would you be the savior of the broken The beaten and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them? Your demons, and all the non-believers The plans that they have made?"

**Hamster Boi** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Lucky Stars** : My heart burns make it stop

**Nurse Joy #138:** Oh mmmy gosh! Do you need medical aassisstance

**Banana Gremlin:** It’s a figure of speech dumbass.

**Token Bi:** Koizumi-chan is staring at her phone in tears, Ibuki is shaking

**Banana Gremlin:**

**Banana Gremlin Changed Camer Girl’s Name**

**Banana Gremlin:** The opportunity was too good to pass up

**Camerica E-Girl:** Hiyoko. I love you, but whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

**AnimeBb** : This is literally painful for them why do they subject themselves to it?!!?!

**Banana Gremlin** : Memes are memes

**Sus** : Perish

**Banana Gremlin:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DON”T BE SO MEAN!!

**Token Bi** : IBUKI IS CONFUSED WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**AnimeBb** : Sagishi wrecked Saioji-san with one word

**Token Bi:** Ah. Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime -- The OJ Tsundere  
> Komaeda Nagito -- Lucky Stars  
> Nanami Chiaki -- Kirby  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko -- Bb Gangsta  
> Pekoyama Peko -- Pearl Kinnie  
> Sonia Nevermind -- Disney Princess  
> Soda Kazuichi -- Sprite  
> Tanaka Gundham -- Hamster Boi  
> Koizumi Mahiru -- Camera E-Girl  
> Saionji Hiyoko -- Banana Gremlin  
> Mioda Ibuki -- Token Bi  
> Tsumiki Mikan -- Nurse Joy #138  
> Owari Akane -- Hungry  
> Nidai Nekomaru -- Class Dad  
> Imposter -- Sus  
> Mitarai Ryota -- AnimeBb  
> Hanamura Teruteru -- Tiny Chef


End file.
